16 años
by dani555
Summary: en esta edad nos pasan cosas bochornosas, tristes,cursis y hasta extrañas pero que pasaria si nuestros shinobis se vuelven adolecentes de un dia para otro -Kakaanko espero y os agrade
1. Chapter 1

Un peliblanco conocido como el ninja copia se encontraba divagando en sus recuerdos su mente paseaba por sus recuerdos

Flash back

Un chico peliblanco de no mas de 16 años se encontraba saltando de rama en rama junto con su equipo, entre ellos un novato, suspiro, a veces lo sacaba de quicio, era demasiado escandaloso si los atacaban de seguro le echaría la culpa en el informe. Hizo un ademán para que todos se detuvieran

—Aquí os explicare el plan, Hikari-la nombrada alzo la cabeza- tu iras al sur en un radio de 5 km-, Yoru, tu iras al oeste en el mismo radio y Yamato tu iras al este el mismo radio que tus compañeros de equipo, yo iré al norte si no encontráis nada, deberan de ir 5 Km. mas allá- explico calmadamente el peliblanco

—Pero, con todo mi respeto señor nuestros radios no alcanzan esa posición-dijo tímidamente el castaño-

Kakashi invoca a cuatro perros cada uno va con un shinobi

—Su aullido llegara a los 5 km sin problemas-dijo tranquilamente-ok, dispérsense-ordeno

Cada uno realizo su viaje sin problemas, excepto el peliblanco que encontró una pequeña casa abandonada.

—Puedo sentir el olor de la persona que estamos buscando, adentro-dijo el can mostrando una sonrisa-el olor es casi imperceptible y muy débil-dijo tranquilamente el perro continuando su explicación-

—Hai, gracias Pakun-dijo cortésmente el ninja de pelo blanco-

Entro sigilosamente, con cuidado por si era una trampa. Vio un bulto temblando se acerco un poco, y la toco esperando una reacción pronto la volteo y pudo ver que estaba semi-inconciente. Anko Mitarashi, pudo reconocerla de inmediato era su objetivo ella había escapado de Orochimaru y de seguro uso la cabaña como refugio. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el punto de encuentro, dónde mas de uno lo miro extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

—¿quien es ella? -preguntaron al unísono

—Ella, es a quien vinimos a rescatar o no se acuerdan -contesto, intentando disimular su enojo

— ríen nerviosamente-gomen, pero es que esta distinta a la foto-excusaron los tres su pregunta

Kakashi des-invoco a sus perros, quienes se habían abstenido de participar en la conversación y todos siguieron hasta el puerto dónde un barco les esperaba para el regreso a Konoha. El viaje ocurrió sin mayor inconveniente, la chica no despertaba la marca de maldición en su cuello le dolía un día despertó sus ojos estaban llorosos. Se fijo un poco en el lugar era una habitación de espacio reducido con, una mesa de noche pequeña sobre la cual se encontraba un pequeño despertador. Un armario no muy grande y una ventana, en su marco un objeto llamo su atención un jazmín ¿de quien seria?, eso se pregunto mentalmente la chica de ojos color miel mientras, ignoraba que un chico peliblanco la observaba desde afuera de la habitación.

Hoy seria el sello de su maldición y el iría a acompañarla, para poder aprender a hacer el sello, este era uno de los requisitos para entrar en ANBU. La veía sufrir el dolor del sello y por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada en el corazón, ella se recupero pocos días después pero a diario encontraba un jazmín en su ventana sin saber ni tener pistas de quien se los daba.

Fin del flash back

Nuestro ninja es sacado de sus divagaciones por una brillante luz cegadora, que brilla en el centro de la ciudad, intenta moverse pero se siente mareado y cae presa del sueño. Al día siguiente despierta un poco aturdido, viendo hacia todos lados se para con un poco de dificultad y nota que su traje es parecido al que llevaba cuando tenia dieciséis y que su estatura y facciones cambiaron, solo una insinuación, una simple idea el volvió a tener 16 años.

—¿Pero que?. Esto es imposible-vocifero el ninja copia


	2. reaccion

Hola como estan esta es el siguiente capitulo gracias de verdad (en esta pagina es mas complicado publicar de lo que me imaginaba) espero que os guste lo hice con mucho empeño para todos ustedes

Perdón se me olvido el disclaimer es que no pensé que tendría que escribirlo junto al capi

Inner: Naruto no es mió es de Kishimoto-sama

eh esa era mi línea bah no importa disfruten el capi

(Dejen review plis)-intervenciones mías si es que las hago pero hey háganle caso los necesito y es enserio debo saber que opinan

* * *

—Pero que-grito al borde del colapso el peliblanco-esto es imposible - dijo una y otra vez pensando que solo era un sueño, una divagación, lo que fuera menos la realidad -kai-dijo con esperanzas de que fuera un genjutsu. Esperanzas que desaparecieron después de varios intentos.

Salio por los tejados de Konoha en dirección a la oficina de la Hokague entro sigiloso después de todo nadie podría verlo tenia de nuevo dieciséis años que iba a decir ''me desperté esta mañana con 16 años después de ver una luz en el centro de konoha'' si claro y estamos en Venus. Se acerco a la Hokague que roncaba.

—Tsunade-sama despierte -rogó el ahora adolescente peliblanco -

—¿Que pasa?-pregunto soñolienta la Hokague-Kakashi, ¿que haces aquí?-enfoco un poco los ojos-¿y esa ropa?-dijo mientras veía a Kakashi que llevaba puesto una camisa de mangas hasta los codos (n/a: o lo que es lo mismo 3/4) un pantalón que llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, el usual chaleco verde y las típicas sandalias ninja miro al ninja, noto que era mas bajo de lo usual

—Ah bueno quizás piense que estoy mal de la cabeza pero tengo 16 años de nuevo-explico tranquila y pausadamente el peliblanco-

—Si claro-dijo entre risas la Hokague-pero si pareces algo cambiado-lo miro bien y su cara se puso pálida-e-esto es imposible no hay un jutsu que rejuvenezca de verdad dime, ¿viste algo fuera de lo normal?

—Una gran luz en el centro de la ciudad -dijo recordando los hechos anteriores mientras posaba un dedo en su barbilla.

—Quizás no fuiste el único además de que tu chakra y el de la mayoría de los jounins son casi imperceptibles-dijo la Hokague serenamente.

—Quizás-dijo un poco desanimado hasta que escucho unos gritos -al parecer no fui el único y creo que los demás no se lo tomaron con calma-dijo sereno el peliblanco.

Tsunade corrió al adolescente de su cuarto, y procedió a intentar no verse como un zombi. Tomo su botella de sake este día sería para recordar. En un momento un montón de jounin adolescentes estaban en la oficina de la hokague, entre ellos Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai etc. todos en las mismas condiciones del ninja copia

—Esto ha de ser un mal sueño -dijeron varios al unísono bastante desesperados-

—Que bien ahora mi llama de la juventud es mas fuerte-dijo poniendo su típica pose guay-

-mirada asesina por parte de todos-

—Hola-dijo un adolescente entrando y dispersando la atmósfera asesina-

Tsunade entro a la habitación seguida de su querida asistente y mejor amiga Shizune, quien miraba sorprendida a los adolescentes jounnin.

—suspiro- necesito probar sus capacidades que se hayan hechos adolescentes de un día para otro es sospechoso, si sus capacidades disminuyeron da a conocer la posibilidad de un ataque a konoha también voy a necesitar sacarles la sangre-explico pausadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

—Hai-dijeron todos -

—Sé que todos tienen entrenamiento con sus equipos os dejare ir ustedes mas que nadie les podrán explicar la situación quiero veros aquí a las 2:00 y no lleguen tarde o pueden ir preparando su funeral-dijo mirando asesinamente a cierto peliblanco la soberana de konoha-

—Hai-dijeron desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

-----------------------------------------------------Con Kakashi-------------------------------

me dirigí sin mucha prisa al campo de entrenamiento citado a paso lento y relajado que me caracterizaba, pero una pregunta no me dejaba en paz ¿que era esa luz? y ¿quien podría ser tan fuerte y tener tanto chakra como para poder evocar un jutsu de tal magnitud?. Sin haberlo notado llegue al campo de entrenamiento me senté en el pasto estaba frente aquella roca la que por primera vez derrame lagrimas. Sin saberlo un par de horas pasaron mientras me quedaba mirando la piedra como si buscase algo mis oídos llegaron a escuchar voces no las identificaba bien y no salía de mi letargo.

—Kakashi-sensei-pude identificarla era Sakura me estaba llamando, me levante sin mucho animo y me dirigí a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, caminando no tenia ánimos de andar apareciendo y desapareciendo.

—Sakura, Naruto-llame apenas audible ellos voltearon y les dedique la sonrisa de siempre.

—¡sensei! usted esta de nuestra altura solo unos centímetros mas alto, y su ropa ¡es diferente a la usual!-exclamo mientras Naruto me veía como enajenado solo camine un par de pasos mas adelante dándole las espalda, me voltee con el fin de quedar cara a cara y me senté en el pasto ellos se sentaron en el pasto observándome fijamente esperando una explicación-¿y bien?

—bueno yo-me creerán loco-un jutsu me regreso a los 16 años, no sé quien ha podido infiltrarse en la aldea sin que nadie lo note ni mucho menos realizar un jutsu de esa magnitud, ya que no soy el único-explique serenamente.

—Tiene sentido después de todo eso explicaría que su chakra sea casi imperceptible pero y ¿el resto de los jounin?-pregunto la de ojos jades atando cabos-

—les aconteció lo mismo-conteste despreocupadamente el peliblanco-

—¡¡¡Así que usted tiene nuestra edad ya no puedes ser nuestro sensei ya no es un jounin!!!-grito burlón el uzumaki

—Yo no pienso lo mismo después de todo me convertí en jounin a los trece por lo tanto puedo seguir siendo su sensei sin problemas-conteste triunfante-

—¿Nani?-gritaron al unísono muy sorprendidos-pero, como mas o menos a que edad se convirtió en chunin-agregaron mas calmados-

—a los 6 años -conteste muy tranquilamente

—Caída al estilo anime-es usted un ninja genio que acaso no me diga entro a la academia con 4 años-grito la chica de cabellos rosados

—Solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza-Sakura déjame decirte que tienes razón.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron en shock

—Tsunade me va a matar-dije desesperado o por lo menos fijiendolo -voy tarde-dije mientras desaparecía dejando a sus alumnos como estatuas

* * *

En realidad para el pelinegro le fue mas fácil en especial por su alumno Lee, en cambio, Neji y ten-ten quedaron al borde de de la desesperación el llanto y la compra de los boletos de avión hasta el otro continente. Tomaron aire y se fueron de ese lugar antes de pasar alguna vergüenza Lee como fue muy entusiasta, acompaño a Gai como corroncho.

* * *

La mujer estaba echo un manojo de nervios ya muchos le habían preguntado y ya le había gritado a cinco aldeanos, se había perdido dos veces y se había tropezado con varios rastrillos sus instintos ninjas se fueron de vacaciones con una hora de retraso llego al campo de entrenamiento por milagro después de perderse por tercera vez. Le contó todo a sus alumnos Hinata se desmayo, Kiba se llevo la quijada al piso y Shino estaba sorprendido pero sin signos que lo demostraran, ahora debía regresar a la torre de la hokague sin perderse eso seria un reto.

* * *

Les explico a sus alumnos de una manera peculiar Ino armo todo un berrinche Shikamaru uso su típica frase mendokseva y Chouji bueno el siguió comiendo sus papas fritas Seguido de esto Asuma se encontró con Kurenai y la ayudo a orientarse y llegaron a la torre de la Hokague y Kakashi había llegado tarde eso no era novedad.

—KAKASHI-grito la soberana de konoha haciendo grietas en el escritorio-¿por que llegas tarde?

—Etto vera yo me quede mucho tiempo hablando con Naruto y Sakura además de que yo estuve en la piedra de los caídos-dijo rascándose la nuca-¿por que no abre inventado una excusa mejor? así por que a los 16 años no era tan bueno en esas cosas - pensó bastante molesto consigo mismo no le gustaba que supieran que todavia extrañaba a todos aquellos que fueron importantes para el-

—Oh ya veo si no os molesta podemos comenzar todos metan una mano en esta caja y el nombre de la persona que salga sera su contricante-todos la miraron confundidos-¡bah! solo tomen un papel-y así lo hicieron los sorteos quedaron asi:

Kakashi - Anko

Kurenai - Asuma

Gai-Surue

Ebiso - Aoba

Genma - Shizune

Eso eran todos los combates dependiendo de los resultados se compararían con su nivel normal y se obtendría un porcentaje.

* * *

Eso es todo amigos

Ya sonaste a bugs bunny

No importa dejad review y ahora nuestro invitado sorpresa redoble de tambores

Suenan los tambores y saco un sobre de vaya a saber dios donde

Kakashi-las fanáticas gritan alborotadas

_Hola _

Dime Kakashi ¿como se siente estar en este fic?

_Como en todos los demás_

Ay que lindo y dime ¿que opinas de el próximo capitulo? en este estarás en una escena un pelin comprometedora

_bueno supongo que será bueno por cierto sabes que la madre de bambie murió en la primera película_

no yo la quería mucho

_y que además se incendia el bosque -saco el libro y empezo a leer_-

oye no leas esas morbosidades enfrente mió-le quito el libro-cuídense hasta luego

_oye pequeña mocosa devuélveme mi libro_

hasta luego-comenzó a correr `por su vida- dejen review hasta el próximo capi


	3. acercamiento

Hola

Este es su fic si queréis que pase algo lo haremos acepto Yaoi

Pero sin cambiar el argumento principal de la historia nunca pensé decir esto pero... bien echo inner

Kakashi las mira raro mientras le rodaba una gotita en la sien

* * *

Era una tarde un tanto calurosa una tarde que uno quisiera pasar bebiendo sake y emborrachándose por ahí, pero, NO justo ese día todos sus jounins se habían vuelto pubertos quien fuera que lo haya echo las pagaría y con creces, se fijo por unos segundos en los combates y enseguida noto que el nivel de todos los jounins había bajado considerablemente, tomo apuntes o fingió hacerlo y también comparo los resultados existía la posibilidad de un ataque a la aldea en pocos meses, y que mejor oportunidad.

Los jounins salieron completamente agotados, Kakashi iba tranquilamente leyendo su libro hasta que hicieron algo que nadie había echo le bajaron la bandana hasta quitarle la visión y le robaron el libro.

—Kakashi-baka-grito la ojos miel echando a correr-a que no me alcanzas-reto ya un poco lejos Kakashi se quito la bandana de los ojos y echo a correr en realidad le parecía divertido

Llegaron hasta un bosque donde la de ojos miel se tropezó haciendo que Kakashi que venia atrás cayera junto con ella sus labios quedaron muy cerca a milímetros de tocarse se rozaron los labios hasta que la voz de Naruto los saco del transe

—Kakashi-sensei-grito el uzumaki ambos se pararon como balas y Anko salio de allí muy rápido tanto que Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de detenerla-

—se me hace raro llamarlo sensei-comento el uzumaki- Tsunade-sama quiere verlo-dijo el uzumaki con voz agitada-según ella es muy importante

—ya voy Naruto-Naruto lo miro asesinamente como diciendo:"me hizo buscarlo por toda la ciudad para llegar tarde eso no eso si que no"-

—sígame-exigió el uzumaki-

—Hai, Hai-contesto fastidiado-

llegaron a la torre del hokague y vieron a todos los demás jouninns estaban en las mismas condiciones, Naruto los miro algo como decirlo consternado

—muy bien por lo que veo todos asistieron puntuales-dijo mirándolos-su chakra ha bajado considerablemente, además de que sus habilidades no son las mismas al parecer quien quiera que haya echo esto tiene planeado atacar la aldea-explico.

—Disculpe cabe preguntar el ¿por que no lo ha hecho mientras dormíamos? quizás esa técnica es suicida para afectar a tantos se requiere de un chakra equiparable al de un bijuu además esta el jutsu de sueño ¿por que no afecto a todos en vez de unos cuantos?-pregunto el copy ninja dejando a Tsunade muy sorprendida pero otro hecho la sorprendió mas y eran las miraditas del Hatake y la Mitrashi se daban-

—Deberíamos buscar en los archivos secretos-sugirieron varios-

—Si es verdad iré a buscar ya les avisare luego Kakashi, Anko podéis quedarse un momento, todos los demás a fuera-todos salieron pero Naruto se quedo a fuera de la puerta oyendo

—Muy bien etto Naruto puedes irte ya-grito abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Naruto cayera-ahora vete de mi oficina si quieres vivir-amenazo a lo que el rubio salio corriendo-

—Perfecto, ahora díganme ¿qué traman ustedes dos?-pregunto con picardía-

—Nosotros nada-dijeron al unísono

—Muy bien entonces creo que no hay problema en que me ayuden en la biblioteca toda la tarde-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra-y quizás la noche

—No ninguno-contestaron algo extrañados-

A varios kilómetros de allí un joven de 25 años piel nivea con cabello rubio liso y ojos verdes se encontraba posado en la rama de un árbol observaba una pequeña bola de cristal que reposaba entre sus manos apretó su mano y solo quedaban destrozos los tiro en una rama como si poco le importaran sonrió maléficamente mientras una mirada carmesí como la luna eclipsada en ese momento se posaba en sus orbes

Su plan recién comenzaba...

* * *

las horas pasaban lentamente ya habían revisado casi todos los documentos y...nada, nada de nada los jounins posaron su vista en la ventana, iba a comenzar una tormenta salieron de la oficina de la Hokague bajo su permiso y comenzó a llover la casa del Hatake se encontraba mas cerca así que tomaron esa ruta entraron rápidamente estando empapados.

—Voy por toallas espérame un segundo aquí-comunico el hatake

—Hai

La mitarashi observo la casa no era ni pequeña ni grande. No podía deslumbrar mucho un rayo ilumino un poco la habitación donde se encontraba guiada por la luz se sentó en un pequeño mueble, busco en vano el interruptor pero nada.

—Ah-suspiro hastiada

—Toma-apareció el copy ninja tomándola por sorpresa

tomo la toalla con delicadeza y se seco el pelo y lo que podía de la ropa, una corriente de aire entro haciéndola temblar, sintió algo calido lo tomo por instinto era el chaleco del copy ninja a diferencia de su ropa este estaba seco, le quedaba considerablemente grande se tapo con el ya no tenia frió se quito sus sandalias ninja durmió tranquilamente aunque incomoda el hatake la vio enternecido, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cama no pudo evitar fijarse en la delicada maya que cubría la parte superior de la chica dejando ver sus pechos.

—Sácate de la mente eso Hatake-se regaño mentalmente

Se dispuso a salir de la habitacion, pero algo le detuvo, por alguna razón no quería moverse de su sitio. Paso allí unos segundos debatiendose mentalmente entre la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir y sus propios principios de ética y moral, o por lo menos de cortesía. Acerco su mano delicadamente hasta el rostro niveo apartando unos mechones púrpuras de su rostro, ella siguio durmiendo impacible ante su silencioso acto y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Con parsimonia se acerco a la cama y finalmente se deslizo en el lecho silenciosamente a una distancia prudencial mientras que, con una mano acaricio su cabello morado. Disfrutaba de aquello, disfrutaba el contacto de su piel con la suya y cada vez ansiaba más. Observo sus labios, tentadores, carnosos y por demas hermosos y tuvo que resistir la enorme tentacion de besarla, por que de seguro la despertaría e interrumpiría aquella paz que le rodeaba.

Siguio contemplando su rostro sin sentir cansancio ni pesadez, temiendo de los sentimientos de disfrute y gozo que se albergaban en su corazón, temiendo e hecho de poder querer a otra persona y de tentar la suerte de maldicion que le perseguia y que había apartado a todos sus eres queridos de su lado de forma permanente. Acallo esos pensamientos, sin molestarse en indagar mas en ello se sumio en un profundo sueño carente de sueños y pesadillas...

* * *

Hola a todos yo despediré el fic hoy

y nuestro invitado sorpresa es

**Hola a todos ¿que tal esa llama de la juventud?**

_No por que el dime tú ¿me odias?_

No al contrario ahora Gai que piensas que será tu participación en este fic

**Supongo que ayudare a mi eterno rival a conseguir el amor de la joven Anko**

Suena la puerta y entra la verdadera autora con unos frenos en los dientes

Kakashi, inner y Gai se abrazan temblando

Ddsdasdasdas-sosteniendo una tarjeta

_Ah que dices _

Aparta aja si ah ya si-dijo tirando al copyninja a un lado 

narushizu4ever: muchas gracias que bueno que te guste la historia que bueno que te aprecio graciosa sabes a mi también me gusta el narushizu hacen linda pareja a pesar de no estar entre mis Fav. Tengo que editar eso bueno en fin aquí esta la continuación como la pediste espero y te guste te cuidas hasta luego jeje 

Cuídense hasta luego 

Ghjgchjfjfj-balbucee

Ay ven yo lo digo dejen review


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridos lectores

donde esta esa rara loca extraña y posiblemente tu gemela que siempre te acompaña

Ah ella se fue a prisión sale en un mes o algo así-dije mientras leía un libro (¡¡no es el icha-icha!!)

s-si claro dime ¿no te importa tener a una lunática en tu casa?

suspiro-no

Bueno no importa y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de Masahi Kishimoto-sama por desgracia

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanecía en Konoha y un par de jounins descansaban en la cama la joven despertó siendo abrazada por los brazos bien formados de Kakashi, ella lo miro estaban muy cerca se sorprendió al ver que el shinobi abría los ojos dejándole ver su ojo carmín que lo diferenciaba del resto.

—Anko ya despertaste-dijo tranquilamente-

—¡Si no me iba a quedar todo el día durmiendo!-exclamo un tanto pasada de tono-

—Si supongo-contesto despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba-

Camino un par de pasos hasta salir de la habitación dejando a Anko sola ella noto que aun tenia puesto el chaleco de Kakashi y se ruborizo salio y recorrió un tanto el departamento si podía llamarlo así ya que este era enorme, entro en la sala donde Kakashi parecía estar tomando algo pero fue tan rápido que no pudo verle el rostro, camino hasta la salida y se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto su chaleco a Kakashi.

—Toma-espeto entregándole el chaleco y saliendo por la puerta sin esperar la respuesta del ninja copia-

Camino sin rumbo fijo y llego sin quererlo a su restaurante favorito donde vendian dangos un hermoso local con unas cuatro mesas cada una de un color madera típico pero lo que mas resaltaba de ese lugar eran los ricos dulces que preparaban, Tomo asiento y poco después de devorar los dulces, apareció Kurenai con una sonrisa un tanto encantadora junto con su novio Asuma quienes se sentaron a su lado platicaron animadamente.

—Te gusta Kakashi ¿verdad?-pregunto y obtuvo como respuesta que Anko casi se ahoga con el aire en sus pulmones le dio unas "palmaditas" en la espalda y ella ya con su aire recuperado-

—Bueno no y ¿¡que te hace pensar eso!? -exclamo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

—Ya ves, Ya ves...¡te estas enamorando de el!-exclamo la oji escarlatas con una gran sonrisa y el puño en alto lo que hizo Que a Anko y a Asuma les rodara una gota al estilo anime en la sien ella normalmente no era asi o sera que todo esto de regresar a los dieciséis años le esta afectando-

Sin decir nada Anko salio del local dejando a la pareja sola se sentía como un mal tercio miro hacia atrás por unos segundos y si era verdad lo que le había dicho Kurenai últimamente mientras estaba con el shinobi peliblanco se sentía protegida, no miraba por donde iba las voces se le hacían sordas si estuviera en un campo de batalla eso seria sin duda mortal, llego a un hermoso prado cruzado de sur a norte por un rió donde se encontraba un puente de color rojizo la luna llena que brillaba en esos momentos le daba un aire de majestuosidad al sitio, se recargo en el barandal de aquel puente mientras su mente viajaba entre sus pensamientos ver el movimiento del agua le relajaba.

—Hola-hablo el shinobi peliblanco al acercarse-te veo muy pensativa ¿que te pasa?

—No nada Kakashi-contesto sin dirigirle la mirada en un tono de alegria fingido-¿que haces aquí? te vi allá en el bar. junto con Asuma y Gai-pregunto viéndolo al ojo-

—Si estoy todo el día con ellos me volveré loco-contesto causando en ella una pequeña risita-

—Si supongo oye...-hizo una pausa mientras miraba las estrellas opacadas por el gran astro-gracias por salvarme en esos años-el puso cara de duda-por lo de Orochimaru-termino mientras contaba mentalmente cada estrella-

—No es nada Anko-contesto acercándose aun mas quedando al lado de ella-Anko-llamo el-

—¿Si?-contesto la aludida-

—Mañana tenemos una misión-contesto el shinobi con simpleza-

—¿Nani?-pregunto esta con los ojos bien abiertos-pero...si estamos en estas condiciones como coño vamos a poder hacer una misión-reclamo ella causando una ligera risa en el hatake-¡eh! no te rías que no ha sido broma-refunfuño conteniendo un poco la risa-

—Tsunade-sama dice que es muy importante...debemos llevar unos pergaminos con el tratado de paz al país del pájaro y al país del colmillo es un documento muy importante que evitara una guerra, ha elegido un equipo de dos integrantes cada uno para ir a los dos diferentes países-explico seriamente-con esto se evitara la muerte de muchas personas-concluyo pasando su vista al astro plateado del cielo-

—Entiendo-expreso esta analizando todo pero todavía habían preguntas para hacer-pero...¿por que nos eligieron a nosotros? y ¿quienes conforman el otro equipo?-pregunto mostrando una sonrisa-

—Bueno primero y principal por que somos los jounins mas capacitados-suspiro e hizo una pequeña pausa-y segundo es porque...debemos fingir ser una pareja de civiles los días que nos las pasemos de viaje para encubrir los documentos-esas palabras exaltaron a Anko-la otra pareja será la de Kurenai y Asuma

—Pero...pareja dices eso de tomarnos las manos y esas babosadas y cursilerías-Anko enumero una lista y con una mueca agrego- con ropa de civil, sin armas, y sin poder defenderse-empezó a enumerar de nuevo causando un poco de risa en su acompañante-

—Cálmate Anko mañana nos darán las otras instrucciones-musito bastante sonriente a diferencia de Anko quien lo miraba asesinamente-Bueno yo me voy-finalizo y antes de que Anko si quiera pudiera opinar desapareció-

—Maldito hatake-maldijo entre dientes la de ojos color miel-

Ella se quedo un tiempo mas observando el lugar y poco después abandono el lugar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el hatake minutos antes.

Hasta luego y felices fiestas, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

La tarada no les mando felicitaciones antes por que se le olvido

Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

Por cierto ¿donde se habrá metido Kakashi?

Se abre la puerta y entra Kakashi con un mar de fanáticas atrás

_No te vuelvo a hacer mandado_

Hai hai hasta luego cuídense dejen review


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Como esta el bello mundo? He aquí la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste

* * *

CAPITULO V

El día estaba despejado, de un clima agradable bastante calido, Anko se levantaba frotándose los ojos se miro al espejo y unas pequeñas ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos, camino hasta su cocina y preparo algo sencillo para desayunar: huevos y tocino se dio una pequeña y corta ducha y cuando estuvo ya vestida se encamino a la torre de la Hokague.

Espero exactamente dos horas treinta minutos y catorce segundos junto a Tsunade, hasta que apareció el afamado e impuntual ninja copia en su clásica nube de humo

—Hola-saludo una vez que el humo de la nube se disipo las presentes le recibieron con una mirada asesina-

—Bueno ya que al fin el ultimo integrante del equipo se digno a aparecer-expreso enfatizando lo ultimo-su misión es entregar el tratado de paz que se les otorgara en la nación del pájaro y dirigirse al país del colmillo usando distintas rutas, esto lo harán pareciendo civiles o mejor dicho una pareja de civiles, una vez terminada la misión los quiero aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo-puntualizo golpeando el escritorio haciendo que los documentos que allí se encontraban cayeran desplomados-

—¡No! ¡¿Por que esto me pasa a mí?! ¡no es justo!-grito Shizune al ver su trabajo destrozado y tanto que le había costado ordenar cada documento y todo su trabajo es arruinado de esta forma tan vil-

Los dos shinobis que allí se encontraban desaparecieron y reaparecieron en sus casa/apartamento empacaron ropa en sus distintivos pergaminos, tomaron una ducha y Anko por su parte salio puntual al encuentro en las puertas de la aldea, en cambio Kakashi apareció una hora tarde, se encaminaron en lo que seria un viaje de aproximadamente una semana al país del pájaro, en el camino se hospedarían en hoteles con nombres que bien daban a insinuar que Jiraya el viejo sanin pervertido los había elegido.

—Esto...cuando regresemos renuncio-dijo el peliblanco al leer con atención la lista-

—Seré la segunda en esa lista-puntualizo Anko siguiendo aquel juego-

Caminar como civiles si bien no era agotador era EXASPERANTE en palabras de Anko, hasta los caracoles podrían pasarlos sin ningún problema pronto un ruido entre los arbustos les advirtió de la presencia de enemigos mas siguieron caminando, pocos metros mas adelante un kunay fue lanzado en su dirección ambos saltaron por reflejo para esquivarlo develando así su identidad como ninjas

—Por lo que veo no son civiles comunes y corrientes-apareció de entre los arbustos un tipo fortachón de piel bronceada y ojos cafés con cabello negro-Deja a la chica conmigo y te dejare en paz niño-expreso burlón-soy un chunin de la aldea de la roca

—Ni loco-contesto el shinobi peliblanco-¡Katon:goukakio no jutsu!-una gran bola de fuego incendio los alrededores el otro shinobi pelinegro lo esquivo mas su brazo quedo en mal estado

Varias serpientes adornaron el campo de batalla atrapando al enemigo, este se libero con gran fuerza de aquella prisión.

—Maldición-maldijo la de ojos miel al ver frustrado su ataque-

El shinobi de la roca vagamente intenta acertarle un golpe al hatake quien lo esquivaba con facilidad, la mitarashi al ver la distracción de enemigo con Kakashi, no dudo y se lanzo al ataque propinando un golpe en la espalda, el enemigo voló varios metros pero se levanto casi enseguida dispuesto a atacar a la kunoichi y usando un jutsu extraño ato los pies de Kakashi al suelo, el enemigo hirió el brazo de Anko, el shinobi peliblanco realizo varios handseals y usando un jutsu de tierra logro salir de aquella prisión y usando el raikiri acabo con el shinobi.

—¿Estas bien?-pregunto al acercarse a la de ojos miel-

—Si Kakashi-intento mover el brazo-tsk maldición

Caminaron un poco hasta un claro en el bosque, los matices rojizos ya estaban en el firmamento ya no había tiempo de hospedarse en un hotel así que decidieron acampar, la herida que Anko tenia en su brazo derecho había empeorado, poco después de haber armado el campamento...

—Déjame curar esa herida Anko-le pidió el peliblanco-

Tomo unas vendas que estaban en su mochila, la sangre aun caía del brazo de Anko el paro la caída de sangre del brazo de Anko con un torniquete poco después cuando ya la herida estaba cicatrizada la vendo, pronto empezó a acariciar el rostro de Anko hasta que llego a sus ojos los tapo con una de sus manos y usando la otra mano bajo su mascara y le dio un beso en los labios a Anko dulce pero apasionado paso sus brazos por la cintura y ella por su cuello, su lengua indagaba imperiosamente su boca, explotando cada parte de su interior, concebía un ritmo demandante, mas no agresivo.

Pronto el beso termino a falta de aire un sonrojo casi imperceptible se percibía en las mejillas de ambos, Kakashi subió su mascara y se dirigió a preparar su tienda de lo mas tranquilamente, mas Anko estaba anonadada se paro y busco frustradamente en su mochila la carpa, bufo se le había olvidado la carpa, mas tenia orgullo saco sus cobijas y se puso a dormir en el suelo, el hatake rió entre dientes divertido ante esta acción, espero a que estuviera dormida y en cuanto ella lo estuvo la llevo a su carpa en sus brazos al menos así no pasaría frio se acostó junto a ella, y ella uso sus brazos para rodearlo y se acostó en su pecho, sonrió, al menos de almohada servia

—Buenas noches Anko-deseo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir-

El alba se asomaba entre los árboles del bosque donde estaban, el peliblanco despertó tranquilamente pronto se dirigió a despertar a su acompañante la movió un poco esperando que eso diera resultado y... en efecto ella se froto los ojos y vio a su alrededor, enseguida una mueca de molestia apareció en su rostro.

Muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado mis agradecimientos a:

ANBU-INU: muchas gracias es muy importante tu apoyo, ¿sabes? Esa excusa también me la dio Kakashi no me sirvió (se va a un rincón con una aura oscura en la cabeza) jeje aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado.

Aashta-155:que bueno que te parecio gracioso jeje a mi tambien me parecio extraño cuando lo escribi que bueno que te haya gustado hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a poco empiezan a guardar todo, y caminando se dirigen al pueblo siguiente, una pequeña aldea comerciante, muy cercana al país destino, entraron al hotel donde tenían reservación y la recepcionista los recibió con entusiasmo, entraron a su habitación esta era completamente echa para una pareja solo un armario dos cómodas una cama, todo muy bien arreglado, se sentaron en la cama muy juntos. El hatake saco su libro y empezó a leer ignorando así, olímpicamente a su acompañante.

Ella intentaba por cada medio fastidiar a hatake a modo de diversión, mas, al parecer, Kakashi ya tenia un premio para el estante: ser el único aparte de Kurenai, que puede soportar a Anko. Ella bufo y se acostó al lado de hatake, al parecer el planeaba ignorarla.

* * *

La ignoraba si, lo admito, esta vez todo era a propósito, mas, sin embargo, mi mente se torturaba con tal de encontrar una respuesta, a aquella pregunta, que, desde que este jutsu me hizo efecto me taladraba el pensamiento: ¿qué, es lo que estoy sintiendo?, esa pregunta me atormentaba mi mente giraba en torno a ella y aun así, no encontraba respuesta, ¿por qué me sentía tan atraído a Anko, la persona que considere una loca y hasta una desquiciada, por años?. ¿Por que cada vez que la veía llorar tenia que consolarla?, y ¿por qué cada vez que la besaba esa sensación de vació se iba?.

—Es amor-me respondió una voz proveniente de algún recóndito lugar de mi mente.

—No, tal vez no sea eso-me atreví a negar mas que rotundamente-tal vez, este jutsu me esta afectando, si eso debe ser-pensé mas esperanzado, aquella voz desapareció dejándome tranquilo mas, por alguna razón, muy pensativo.

Me dormí, aun con las dudas por resolver. El viaje comenzó y Anko me preguntaba ¿que me pasaba?, bueno, ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta. De sus conversaciones sin sentido, escuchaba poco o nada y si escuchaba me limitaba a asentir y a decir sonidos sin sentido alguno.

—Cara de rata, reacciona-espeto mientras me sacudía tomándome del brazo, de una forma muy rápida, demasiado diría yo

—Ese es nuevo-pensé un poco aturdido mientras veía a cinco Ankos en frente mió-¿que pasa?-pregunte a una de las cinco Ankos que veía apuntándola con el dedo.

—Gusano, estoy aquí, de veras ¿estas bien?-me pregunto pasando una mano en frente mió mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro

—Sí, sí sólo un poco aturdido-conteste llevándome una mano a la cabeza y, fijándome mejor estábamos en un palacio, perfecto, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro primer destino y yo en las nubes, y dicho sea de paso, por una mujer

Entramos al nada humilde palacio, donde el feudal del país del pájaro nos recibió bastante amable a mi parecer, nos ofreció una habitación donde quedarnos esta era de pareja. ¡Maldigo el día en que acepte esta misión! ahora por ella parezco adolescente enamorado, bueno tácticamente hablando, si soy un adolescente aunque lo de enamorado, no sé si lo este.

—Cara de rata-me insulto Anko creo que ya se le esta haciendo costumbre-¿estas bien?, por que llevo como media hora llamándote-me dijo preocupada, un minuto, ¿Anko preocupada? esto es grave.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado-conteste restándole importancia.

Me acosté tranquilamente en la cama, y ella se acostó a mi lado pude sentir el rose de su piel con la mía ¡¡¡me estaba volviendo loco!!!, intento alejarme mas mi cuerpo no reacciona. Paso toda la noche sin dormir por el asunto de Anko pero no hay ninguna respuesta que me sea posible, quizás si me alejo pero Anko no me lo perdonaría. Es de alba y nos dirigimos al siguiente pueblo Anko intentaba llamar mi atención a menudo pero yo me hacia el oídos sordos.

* * *

Anko se quedo tranquila y pensativa durante el viaje su mirada estaba en la nuca del hatake, mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente uno le atrajo su atención en especial:

_Hace pocos días que había sido traída desde la guarida de Orochimaru, la habían atado a la cama ¿por que? aquella era su pregunta, era su aldea y la trataban como prisionera, pronto una de las cintas que la mantenían atada cedió haciendo que pudiera mover los brazos. Una ira sin precedentes se apodero de ella y ataco al guardia ANBU que estaba mas cerca, el detuvo su ataque con mucha tranquilidad._

_—Calmate, no te vamos a hacer daño-dijo en tono neutro el ANBU peliblanco._

_—No puedo parar-hablo con dificultad mientras mas marcas negruscas llenaban su cuerpo causándole dolor y pronto cayo inconciente en brazos de aquel ANBU._

Sus pasos se detuvieron llamando la atención de Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué intentas alejarte de mi?-pregunto la mitarashi fríamente mientras el viento alborotaba mas, su cabello.

—No intento alejarme de ti-contesto con indiferencia-¡¡¡Anko agáchate!!!-exclamo al ver una shuriken gigante dirigirse hacia ella, mas ella no reaccionaba, asi que la tomo por la cintura mientras que la acorralaba contra un árbol con el fin de protegerla. Sintió algo de dolor en su espalda mientras la sangre corría a causa de la herida abierta.

— ¿P-por qué?-alcanzo a preguntar Anko con una mueca de molestia en el rostro, nunca le gusto que le protegieran, veía las gotas de sangre que caian de la herida abierta del peliblanco, sintiéndose por primera vez como una inútil.

* * *

¡¡¡Volvi!!!, después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto, disculpadme pero me enferme estuve dos semanas en cama y mi mamá me hacia usar un cobertor gigante para salir de ella, si parecia pinguino. Un capi corto mis disculpas.

ANBU-INU:Gracias por comentar, bueno, aqui esta la conti espero que te guste. Y si yo una vez use esa excusa y no me funciono (aura depresiva alrededor suyo) Saludos.

Narushizu4ever:La desaparecida en accion volvio, (mira quien habla jeje), espero que te guste.

zZPrincesserenitymoonZz:Que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque para el final no falta mucho, pero de igual forma podras encontrar muhas historias mias eso te lo aseguro.

yzie:Hola, ¿como estas?, jeje un nuevo fan es un gusto conocerte (bueno escribirte ja-ja), te parecio gracioso ¿enserio? (ojitos brillantes) que bien, espero que la conti cubra tus espectativas, Saludos.

Muy bien otra razon de que me haya tardado es que casi caigo en la depre por dos review

Pelirosa:No te entiendo que esta ¿apelotonado?, te aseguro que las frases no, todos los autores hacen una descripcion de acciones mediante el dialogo, o por lo menos los que yo conozco, además ¡¡¡estas ciega!!! la historia ya va por su sexto capi y tu me vas a dejar review en el primer capitulo sin haber leido los demas capitulos. Y dejame decirte que todos tenemos faltas ortograficas querida, incluso si me lo vienes a preguntar tu propio nick es un fallo ortografico y buscalo si quieres.

Narutita: Hola, ¿como estas?, espero que bien, muy bien te explicare mi historia ni es un plagio ni esta basada en esa historia (que por cierto ya lei, se llama embrujo si quieren busquenlo y dingame si las sospechas de esta autora son ciertas ¿si?) esta trama me la idee tres meses antes de entrar a fanfiction ¡¡¡tres meses!!!. Además seguro y no notaste que hay más capitulos porque de ser así no habrías dicho que era el principio bueno mis saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

El enemigo apareció frente a ellos, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

—Jo y pensar que unos niños serian ninjas de primera-espeto burlón-Soy Ryoku, un ninja del sonido entréguenme esos tratados de paz-tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara por lo cual todas sus facciones eran un misterio.

Kakashi se aparto un poco de Anko sacando la shuriken de su espalda, mientras se adjudicaba a observar al enemigo, al igual que ella.

—Katon:goukakio no jutsu-penso Anko mientras hacia los sellos.

Aparecio detras del enemigo y soltó su jutsu con gran cantidad de chakra pronto la figura del enemigo desapareció dejando un tronco carbonizado en su lugar, Anko maldijo en voz baja mientras observaba hacia todas las direcciones. Kakashi subió la bandana dejando al descubierto su sharingan, observo bajo tierra y alli estaba el chakra del enemigo. Preparando un jutsu eléctrico lo envió bajo tierra Ryoku salto quedando fuera de la tierra, mientras sangre caía de su brazo izquierdo, el hatake sonrio había acertado.

Anko aprovecho la distracción de Ryoku, tomo la iniciativa y usando un jutsu de fuego quemo por la espalda al enemigo, sonrió victoriosa pero sintió un gran dolor en el estomago el enemigo se había movido y la había golpeado, dejándola incrustada en un tronco ¡¡¡¿cuando se había movido?!!!, entonces lo recordó no solo era más joven sino que sus habilidades habían disminuido también maldijo, mientras se incorporaba, se acerco e inicio una pelea en taijutsu, hatake se le unió pero iba más lento que ella debido a la herida en su espalda, sin embargo pudieron vencer al enemigo después de una larga lucha.

—Dejaremos que los ANBUS se encarguen-susurro mientras ataba al enemigo con una cuerda de chakra.

Pasaron dos días y estaban algo retrazados pero según sus cálculos solo faltaba un dia. Los enormes portales de la ciudad se asomaban imponentes entre los árboles, entraron Anko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaba los distintos locales. Su sonrisa se ensancho más al ver un local de dangos, con la mirada le pregunto a hatake si podía entrar, él suspiro.

—Ok vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo y ella salio disparada al local, sonrió ante este acto y le siguió solo que caminando.

Cuando Anko termino de devorar los dangos, se encaminaron al palacio donde el feudal al igual que el anterior los recibió amablemente, recibió el pergamino y les dio las gracias por la ayuda.

Como era todavía temprano salieron de viaje de regreso a Konoha, hatake iba más lento que de costumbre, Anko suspiro era muy terco como para hacerlo ir a un medico aunque este fuera uno de pueblo. La noche los alcanzo rápidamente cuando ya faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar, tuvieron que de nuevo compartir la carpa. Kakashi le pidió a Anko que buscara la leña mientras el armaba la carpa, Anko frunció el seño con molestia, de seguro la herida ya comenzaba abrirse de nuevo, suspiro y partió a la tarea que hatake le había encomendado.

Pasaron veinte minutos y llego al campamento, con los leños en las manos los dejo a un lado y se encamino a la carpa. Allí como pensaba estaba Kakashi sin la camisa e intentando vanamente vendar la herida, se acerco lentamente y se agacho quedando a la altura de la herida. Tomo las vendas quitándoselas de las manos al hatake sorprendiéndolo un poco, eso pudo intuirlo por el gesto de cabeza que hizo. Ahora que veía la herida no le sorprendió nada que estuviera abierta

—Kakashi-baka-llamo la de ojos miel-si la herida te molestaba solo me lo hubieras dicho-comunico mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por la herida causando algo de dolor en el hatake.

—No quería molestarte-contesto un tanto indiferente.

—No es una molestia, es trabajo en equipo-dijo y busco algo de medicamento en la mochila del hatake, paso el sem. Liquido por la espalda de hatake, causando que el soltara un quejido de dolor, entonces tomo el carrete de vendas en sus manos y empezo a vendar la herida con cautela, tratando de no causarle dolor a Kakashi.

—Gracias-agradeció bajando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Anko se rió un poco de él, y le miro un poco entretenida.

Le paso su camisa a hatake, y el tomándola se la puso, ella tomo su mentón un momento haciendo que la mirara, tomo su máscara y con las manos temblosas empezó a bajarla, dejando al descubierto su rostro se sorprendió era un adonis se acerco poco a poco y le beso levemente los labios.

—Te quiero-pronuncio levemente casi en un susurro, mientras se recostaba en su pecho, esperando una respuesta…

Hola ¿como están? Espero que les haya gustado y antes de que me maten, piensen un poco si lo hacen se quedan con la intriga por siempre jaja.

Narushizu4ever:Hola amiga y si saque el insulto de tu fic, ¿me perdonas?, es que se me hizo súper gracioso incluso casi me desnuco cuando me cai de la silla por reirme.

ANBU-INU: hola ¿como estas? Si quizás parece que me lo tome a pecho pero, es que por ejemplo, tu tomas un libro que es de tu autoría, y entonces lo leen unas personas, todas dan comentarios positivos, y va una que te ve solo el primer capitulo y dice que tiene demasiadas fallas, por favor, dime ¿a ti no te caería mal?, bueno cambiando de tema, que bueno que te haya gustado hasta luego, cuidate.

Dream-fighter-1556:Hola ¿como estas?, gracias y si te pareció que te deje cortado en el anterior capi actualmente vas a querer asesinarme, y muchas gracias por revisar el fic, ya me estaba angustiando, gracias de todo corazon. Y si ese cobertor era una pesadilla, y pensándolo bien yo me había roto el tobillo una semana antes tan solo imagínate, bueno, cuídate, espero la continuación de tu fic, hasta luego

Txiki:Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, jeje, bueno si te parece pronto, pues si es pronto jaja, cuídate hasta luego.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ¿como le va al mundo?, yo aquí con un nuevo capi de mi fic y con algunas sorpresillas:

1º se inaugura un concurso en mi fic, durara hasta el final del fic y ya les diré de que se trata.

2º Por petición de NaruShizu4ever se dará una introducción a como le va a Kurenai y Asuma

* * *

Recuento del último capitulo

—Te quiero-pronuncio levemente casi en un susurro, mientras se recostaba en su pecho, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos, y relajados a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días después de la fecha de encargo iban adelantados ya habían llegado al país del colmillo y tenían cinco días más, observo a Kurenai que iba más adelante, se le quedo mirando un momento y se acerco mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, ya habían llegado al palacio, el paso un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara con una tenue sonrisa, caminaron hasta las dos grandes puertas que lucían imponentes antes sus ojos, ambos entraron bajo el permiso de los guardias, y vieron al señor feudal y dieron una leve reverencia.

Entraron a la habitación, y algo de sonrojo cubrió sus rostros, Kurenai estaba algo extraña, según Asuma, estaba callada, distante, y algo triste, el la abrazo por la espalda mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—¿Que te pasa?-cuestiono, preocupado.

—Asuma yo...-ella observo a los alrededores, mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos de Asuma, quien la sostenía con fuerza.

—Dime-insistió.

—Yo...yo, estoy... embarazada y t-tu e-eres el p-padre-confeso el abrazo con cariño y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

El estaba anonadado, por no decir confundido y extrañado, ¿qué?, sólo aquella se formulaba en su mente. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, diez, quince, veinte, quizás treinta minutos, pero se le hacían eternos, no importaban cuantos fueran.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente podía sentir la sangre correr frenéticamente por cada una de sus venas, por primera vez su mente no tenia un razonamiento lógico al cual seguir, algún reglamento, un manual, no había nada que le dijera que debía hacer en ese momento, porque después de todo no hay manuales para el amor ¿o si?.

Escuchaba delicadamente en su mente esas dos palabras, te quiero, tan simples y fáciles de decir pero, ¿por que se le atoraban en la garganta?, recordaba cada movimiento de la boca femenina de Anko al pronunciarlas, el delicado rocé que a cada momento sentía en sus labios, no sabia que hacer, ¿debía imitarla?, o, ¿debía rechazarla?. Cual de las dos de las opciones seguir, entonces recordó todas las veces que ella encontraba un jazmín en su ventana lo apreciaba y lo miraba como al mayor tesoro, porque sabia que alguien la quería, pero no sabia que ese alguien era él, sin mas que pensar se decidió por la primera opción la as adecuada y la que le daría mas felicidad.

Paso los brazos por la cintura de Anko atrayéndola hacia si, ella se sonrojo de golpe, rio un poco entre dientes, ella lo miro amenazante.

—Disculpa, pero podrías repetir lo que dijiste-dijo con burla mientras reía un poco, Anko lo miro asesinamente, tanto que Kiuuby el rey de las bestias, huiría cual cachorrito asustado escondiendo su "carita" en sus nueve colas. El beso sus labios, de la misma forma en que Anko lo había echo con los suyos.

El acariciaba su cabello y tomando la cinta entre sus manos la deslizo con un gesto tranquilo, ella frunció el seño, odiaba soltarse el cabello, el rió tranquilamente y recibiendo un golpe en las costillas haciendo que tosiera, beso su cuello y paso a sus lóbulos.

—Yo también te quiero, Anko-susurro haciendo que un ligero escalofrio recorriera la espalda de ella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las sombras atravesaban el lugar y en ella tres pares de ojos de color carmesí resaltaban dándole un brillo macabro al ya escabroso lugar, el de cabello rubio se acerco lentamente mientras el brillo de la luna se colaba por la ventana develando los otros dos rostros: Madara y Sasuke Uchiha ambos con el sharingan activado.

Los uchihas habían contratado a Renkotsu porque su clan que se encontraba en peligro de extinción tenían un keken genkai que les seria de utilidad, el poder manipular el chakra de las personas para cambiar su edad a lo que deseen, pero, había un ligero problema, rejuvenecías tanto como la o las personas a la que les hacías el jutsu y por tanto había un limite en lo que tu chakra podía cambiar.

Mostró una esfera de color platino a los dos presentes, ali las imagenes de los transeúntes jounins se mostraban todos tenían la edad de diesiseis, el pelinegro mayor sonrió disimuladamente mientras entregaba un fajo de billetes al hombre, que salio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sasuke, así será más fácil cumplir tu objetivo y el mió también-espeto con algo de malicia remarcada en su voz.

—No necesito, que todos estén débiles puedo con ellos solo-hablo con arrogancia mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

—Como quieras, Sasuke-kun-usito Madara saliendo de la habitación dejando al menor de los uchihas solo.

—Por fin conseguiré mi venganza Itachi-dijo mientras observaba el astro plateado.  


* * *

Su mirada recorrió de nuevo los pasillos de la torre que ya sabia de memoria tomo una desviación hacia la hermosa e inmaculada puerta de madera de roble, la abrió lentamente al igual que la ventana dejando que el aire fresco entrara, aspiro profundamente, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros la cigarras y mariposas revoloteando alegremente, los mapaches que se escondían al sentirse observados, en fin todo era perfecto. Simple y llanamente perfecto.

Sintió la constante llamada de la soberana, suspirando desganada acudió a su deber, mientras se olvidaba de la quietud que había sentido al recibir un nuevo dia y preparándose para afrontar un día de trabajo estresante, salio de su habitación alrededor de las seis para regresar a las doce a su amueblada y cómoda alcoba que yacía en una de las tantas habitaciones y estudios de la torre.

Camino hasta la cama que tenia y se sintió observada, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se los frotaba con pereza, al no ver a nadie se disponía a volver a su letargo pero algo había en su ventana, lo tomo delicadamente entre sus dedos, era un narciso hermoso de color blanco, se fijo un poco mas y pudo ver debajo una carta, lentamente aspiro el perfume era varonil y tenia fragancia exquisita. Parsimoniosamente abrió la carta y sacando un sobre que poseía el mismo olor que su empaque, la leyó sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente con cada letra que procesaban sus negros ojos, llevo una mano a la boca para acallar una exclamación que iba a salir de su boca al ver en una letra decente la palabra te amo escritas en tinta rojo pasión.

Volteo la carta para buscar alguna firma no había ninguna, lentamente se acerco al marco de la ventana observando la luna llena, mientras una pequeña y leve sonrisa se posaba en su tersa y blanca piel ¿quien le habría enviado la carta?.

Muy bien, explicare el concurso: el pedazo que esta subrayado tratara sobre una pareja y ustedes trataran de adivinarlo, acepto cualquier idea, prestando atención se darán cuenta de quien es la mujer pero el hombre es el problema, tendran hasta el fin del fic para resolver mi enigma.

Narushizu4ever:Hola, gracias por dejarme usar tu insulto, haber si pillas la parejita, jeje petición cumplida. cuidate hasta luego

ANBU-INU:Hola si quizas, gracias por tus concejos me das mucho animo, gracias a ver si la adivinas que esta bien dificil la pareja, por cierto vi el video y esta *(**babas,**_ inner: babosa_) **¡y a ti quien te llamo!** (_inner:tu quizas en realidad no recuerdo_) **¡¡¡por que !!!, bueno te presento a mi inner **(_hola -cara de angelito_) **jaja cuidado se te ven los cuernos y la cola** _(¿donde?_)*. Terminada mi discucion con mi conciencia alterna hasta luego Nos vemos hasta luego

Dream-figther-1556:hola (escondiendose detras de inner) que miedo me vas a amenazar, tranquila aqui esta la conti jaja (riendo muy nerviosamente) haber si me advinas la pareja va a estar interesante por cierto ¿que me vas a hacer con un tenedor?, enserio odias el suspenso yo tambien hacemos un club, jeje, bueno hasta luego cuidate.

Hola, ¿como le va al mundo?, yo aquí con un nuevo capi de mi fic y con algunas sorpresillas:

1º se inaugura un concurso en mi fic, durara hasta el final del fic y ya les diré de que se trata.

2º Por petición de NaruShizu4ever se dará una introducción a como le va a Kurenai y Asuma

* * *

Recuento del último capitulo

—Te quiero-pronuncio levemente casi en un susurro, mientras se recostaba en su pecho, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos, y relajados a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días después de la fecha de encargo iban adelantados ya habían llegado al país del colmillo y tenían cinco días más, observo a Kurenai que iba más adelante, se le quedo mirando un momento y se acerco mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, ya habían llegado al palacio, el paso un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara con una tenue sonrisa, caminaron hasta las dos grandes puertas que lucían imponentes antes sus ojos, ambos entraron bajo el permiso de los guardias, y vieron al señor feudal y dieron una leve reverencia.

Entraron a la habitación, y algo de sonrojo cubrió sus rostros, Kurenai estaba algo extraña, según Asuma, estaba callada, distante, y algo triste, el la abrazo por la espalda mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—¿Que te pasa?-cuestiono, preocupado.

—Asuma yo...-ella observo a los alrededores, mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos de Asuma, quien la sostenía con fuerza.

—Dime-insistió.

—Yo...yo, estoy... embarazada y t-tu e-eres el p-padre-confeso el abrazo con cariño y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

El estaba anonadado, por no decir confundido y extrañado, ¿qué?, sólo aquella se formulaba en su mente. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, diez, quince, veinte, quizás treinta minutos, pero se le hacían eternos, no importaban cuantos fueran.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente podía sentir la sangre correr frenéticamente por cada una de sus venas, por primera vez su mente no tenia un razonamiento lógico al cual seguir, algún reglamento, un manual, no había nada que le dijera que debía hacer en ese momento, porque después de todo no hay manuales para el amor ¿o si?.

Escuchaba delicadamente en su mente esas dos palabras, te quiero, tan simples y fáciles de decir pero, ¿por que se le atoraban en la garganta?, recordaba cada movimiento de la boca femenina de Anko al pronunciarlas, el delicado rocé que a cada momento sentía en sus labios, no sabia que hacer, ¿debía imitarla?, o, ¿debía rechazarla?. Cual de las dos de las opciones seguir, entonces recordó todas las veces que ella encontraba un jazmín en su ventana lo apreciaba y lo miraba como al mayor tesoro, porque sabia que alguien la quería, pero no sabia que ese alguien era él, sin mas que pensar se decidió por la primera opción la as adecuada y la que le daría mas felicidad.

Paso los brazos por la cintura de Anko atrayéndola hacia si, ella se sonrojo de golpe, rio un poco entre dientes, ella lo miro amenazante.

—Disculpa, pero podrías repetir lo que dijiste-dijo con burla mientras reía un poco, Anko lo miro asesinamente, tanto que Kiuuby el rey de las bestias, huiría cual cachorrito asustado escondiendo su "carita" en sus nueve colas. El beso sus labios, de la misma forma en que Anko lo había echo con los suyos.

El acariciaba su cabello y tomando la cinta entre sus manos la deslizo con un gesto tranquilo, ella frunció el seño, odiaba soltarse el cabello, el rió tranquilamente y recibiendo un golpe en las costillas haciendo que tosiera, beso su cuello y paso a sus lóbulos.

—Yo también te quiero, Anko-susurro haciendo que un ligero escalofrio recorriera la espalda de ella.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las sombras atravesaban el lugar y en ella tres pares de ojos de color carmesí resaltaban dándole un brillo macabro al ya escabroso lugar, el de cabello rubio se acerco lentamente mientras el brillo de la luna se colaba por la ventana develando los otros dos rostros: Madara y Sasuke Uchiha ambos con el sharingan activado.

Los uchihas habían contratado a Renkotsu porque su clan que se encontraba en peligro de extinción tenían un keken genkai que les seria de utilidad, el poder manipular el chakra de las personas para cambiar su edad a lo que deseen, pero, había un ligero problema, rejuvenecías tanto como la o las personas a la que les hacías el jutsu y por tanto había un limite en lo que tu chakra podía cambiar.

Mostró una esfera de color platino a los dos presentes, ali las imagenes de los transeúntes jounins se mostraban todos tenían la edad de diesiseis, el pelinegro mayor sonrió disimuladamente mientras entregaba un fajo de billetes al hombre, que salio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sasuke, así será más fácil cumplir tu objetivo y el mió también-espeto con algo de malicia remarcada en su voz.

—No necesito, que todos estén débiles puedo con ellos solo-hablo con arrogancia mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

—Como quieras, Sasuke-kun-usito Madara saliendo de la habitación dejando al menor de los uchihas solo.

—Por fin conseguiré mi venganza Itachi-dijo mientras observaba el astro plateado.

Su mirada recorrió de nuevo los pasillos de la torre que ya sabia de memoria tomo una desviación hacia la hermosa e inmaculada puerta de madera de roble, la abrió lentamente al igual que la ventana dejando que el aire fresco entrara, aspiro profundamente, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros la cigarras y mariposas revoloteando alegremente, los mapaches que se escondían al sentirse observados, en fin todo era perfecto. Simple y llanamente perfecto.

Sintió la constante llamada de la soberana, suspirando desganada acudió a su deber, mientras se olvidaba de la quietud que había sentido al recibir un nuevo dia y preparándose para afrontar un día de trabajo estresante, salio de su habitación alrededor de las seis para regresar a las doce a su amueblada y cómoda alcoba que yacía en una de las tantas habitaciones y estudios de la torre.

Camino hasta la cama que tenia y se sintió observada, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se los frotaba con pereza, al no ver a nadie se disponía a volver a su letargo pero algo había en su ventana, lo tomo delicadamente entre sus dedos, era un narciso hermoso de color blanco, se fijo un poco mas y pudo ver debajo una carta, lentamente aspiro el perfume era varonil y tenia fragancia exquisita. Parsimoniosamente abrió la carta y sacando un sobre que poseía el mismo olor que su empaque, la leyó sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente con cada letra que procesaban sus negros ojos, llevo una mano a la boca para acallar una exclamación que iba a salir de su boca al ver en una letra decente la palabra te amo escritas en tinta rojo pasión.

Volteo la carta para buscar alguna firma no había ninguna, lentamente se acerco al marco de la ventana observando la luna llena, mientras una pequeña y leve sonrisa se posaba en su tersa y blanca piel ¿quien le habría enviado la carta?.

Muy bien, explicare el concurso: el pedazo que esta subrayado tratara sobre una pareja y ustedes trataran de adivinarlo, acepto cualquier idea, prestando atención se darán cuenta de quien es la mujer pero el hombre es el problema, tendran hasta el fin del fic para resolver mi enigma.

Narushizu4ever:Hola, gracias por dejarme usar tu insulto, haber si pillas la parejita, jeje petición cumplida. cuidate hasta luego

ANBU-INU:Hola si quizas, gracias por tus concejos me das mucho animo, gracias a ver si la adivinas que esta bien dificil la pareja, por cierto vi el video y esta *(**babas,**_ inner: babosa_) **¡y a ti quien te llamo!** (_inner:tu quizas en realidad no recuerdo_) **¡¡¡por que !!!, bueno te presento a mi inner **(_hola -cara de angelito_) **jaja cuidado se te ven los cuernos y la cola** _(¿donde?_)*. Terminada mi discucion con mi conciencia alterna hasta luego Nos vemos hasta luego

Dream-figther-1556:hola (escondiendose detras de inner) que miedo me vas a amenazar, tranquila aqui esta la conti jaja (riendo muy nerviosamente) haber si me advinas la pareja va a estar interesante por cierto ¿que me vas a hacer con un tenedor?, enserio odias el suspenso yo tambien hacemos un club, jeje, bueno hasta luego cuidate.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! me tarde lo siento- I´m sorry- Gomen-je l´consigne etc.

Veran mi computadora y el mundo en general me odia por tres razones:

1º Resulta ser que mi computadora me borro el capitulo asi de largo como lo ven, como tres o cuatro veces.

2º Me enferme de nuevo y, por tanto, no pude aprovechar mis estupidos y muy escasos cuatro dias de vacaciones.

3º Mis profes me mandaban demasiada tarea. Dejándome escasa de tiempo como para rehacer el cap.

Asi que bueno no me maten. Este es, creo, que el antepenúltimo cap, Eso si no me extiendo mas de lo necesario. Pero no se me angustien que de mis trabajos tiene hasta cansarse, ya tengo el inicio de dos KakaAnko mas.

Y los dejare con la intriga, un poco, en algo por eso cambie la clasificacion, jeje.

Bueno sin mas prorroga el capi.

Pt:me dicen si les gusto. Soy nueva.

* * *

La fría brisa hacia mover rítmicamente a sus cabellos color negro, ambos se encontraban mirándose él con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan feliz seria padre, seria padre y nada le podría quitar la sonrisa de el rostro. En cambio ella era otro cantar, su rostro estaba angustiado, a pesar de estar feliz no podía escapársele una sonrisa de sus labios, solo las lagrimas recorrían su rostro dejándole leves rastros en las mejillas. Él preocupado se acerco y tomo su mentón entre sus manos quería obligarle a que le mirara con esos ojos rojos que tanto le encantaban.

—No temas, no te dejare sola-le susurro dulcemente en el oído.

—Gracias-agradeció apegándose más a él y sonriendo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

El peliblanco y la mitarashi se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, sin saber como habían terminado acostados en la lona que cubría el suelo. Kakashi ya no tenía camisa. Acariciaba los muslos de la mitarashi, adentrándose un poco dentro de su falda.

El comenzó a sacarle lentamente la blusa mientras una mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda de ella, besaba y mordisqueaba el seno derecho mientras una mano se encargaba del izquierdo de ella haciendo que más de un gemido escapara, bajo hasta su vientre y comenzó a desabrochar la falda mientras ella le quitaba los pantalones dejándole en bóxer.

En un giro ella quedo arriba de él comenzó a delinearle la cara con sus manos para luego pasar lentamente las manos por el cuello y el musculoso torso. Movió las caderas en contornos de tigresa e hizo que sus intimidades chocaran. Él ahogo un gemido ronco que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Paso una mano por el miembro erecto de él logrando que soltara un suspiro de placer.

Ya él estaba encima de ella. Con sus manos y su boca recorría su cuerpo, mientras la kunoichi acaricia su cabello, y trata de jalarlo nuevamente para besarlo y atraerlo de una vez más cerca aún.

Más tarde esa noche cuando se encuentran ya quietos uno junto al otro, ambos ninjas se ven con ternura a los ojos, y se dan un beso de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches- se dicen al unísono exhaustos.

La kunoichi gira dándole la espalda al jonin, mientras este la rodea con sus brazos, y la abraza cálidamente toda la noche. La Mitarashi despertó siendo rodeada por dos bazos fuertes. Acaricio el cabello de él y parándose se dispuso a buscar su ropa y terminar la misión sola porque de seguro las palabras de el eran mentiras que no eran dichas por el sino por el deseo como todos los demás. Sorpresivamente sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo, volteo y vio que el ya tenia un pantalón.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras sentía como él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda. Salieron rumbo a Konoha saltando por entre los árboles, encontrándose por el camino con Asuma y Kurenai quienes les habían dicho que debían de regresar urgentemente a ambos equipos les había mandado un águila, que raro ellos no habían visto nada, quizás estaban muy distraídos.

— ¿En serio ustedes no la escucharon?-inquirió el pelinegro.

—No.

—Seguro no la vieron, pero eso es muy raro-dijo la de ojos rojos- A menos que...-corto dando intriga y suspenso al momento, la tensión podía ser cortada por un kunay. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios color carmin, mientras ambos el peliblanco y la Mitarashi se sonrojaban.

—Jo deja de torturarlos, Kurenai, si Kakashi y Anko hicieron "eso". No nos incumbe-explico mientras los otros ya parecían par de jitomates- Además apartando eso ¡Voy a ser padre!-exclamo feliz.

—Por eso Kurenai estaba tan rara-pensó y dijo sin querer en voz alta el peliblanco, al notar la mirada asesina de la de ojos rojos repuso nerviosamente, mientras reia:

—Felicidades

—Pero ustedes no se tarden tanto-Kakashi al escuchar esas palabras se dio un golpe con una de las ramas, sonrojándose un poco.

Suspiro tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para borrar ese pequeño, minúsculo e ínfimo error de su historial, porque siendo un ninja de la Hoja no hay cosa más humillante que golpearse con la rama de un árbol que se encontraba en su propio bosque. Veía como los demás se reían de su torpeza.

La noche llego sin prisa pero tampoco sin pausa habían quedado en un viaje de una semana a menos de un día de Konoha y estaban más que exhaustos, el peliblanco entro a su carpa mientras leía su libro como era su costumbre. Bajo la luz de la luna llena, que era aquella hermosa luna a la que los poetas llenaban de versos, líricas y prosas, halagando su magnificencia. Pero él solo observaba a una mujer de cabellos del color amatista y ojos de color ámbar, bajo la luz de la luna se parecía a un ángel, aunque debía admitir que del comportamiento de un ángel no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro, con aquel pensamiento una risa traviesa salio de sus labios delatándole. Ella estaba sentada encima de las sabanas que usaban para dormir, tomando su mano suavemente se inclino un poco para besarle por sobre la tela de la mascara. Sin dejar de tomar su mano se sentó a su lado, mientras le miraba, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto sonriendo.

Ella se lo pensó un poco, queriendo torturarlo, porque sabia que el estaba nervioso.

—Esta bien-asintió riéndose y sacándole la lengua-Ahora somos novios y todo eso, pero, yo no sé nada de ti

— ¿Que quieres saber?-cuestiono.

—Sobre tus padres eh escuchado rumores pero quiero saber la verdad y, quiero oírla de ti-le susurro provocativamente en el oído.

—Bueno yo...-titubeo un poco antes de decidirse a contarle, porque después de todo era mejor que lo supiera si planeaba tener algo serio con ella-Bueno mi madre no la recuerdo, ella tuvo problemas en el parto y murió cuando yo apenas acababa de nacer. En cuanto a mi padre, Sakumo Hatake, cuando fue a una misión decidió salvar a sus compañeros sin importarle el terminar la misión. Cuando hubo regresado todos le odiaban inclusive sus propios compañeros que el mismo había salvado porque esa misión era de vital importancia para acabar la guerra que se efectuaba en esos momentos. Poco después de su llegada-su voz había comenzado a quebrarse-el se suicido, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, en cuanto llegue a casa encontré a mi propio padre en un charco de sangre, que era suya, con un cuchillo clavado en su estomago-había hecho puños sus manos y algo de temblor recorría su cuerpo.´

—No cuentes más si no lo deseas-alego la mitarashi sosteniéndole un poco el brazo.

—No. Quiero que lo sepas-negó enseguida, recobrándose un poco, pero sintiendo como las lagrimas asomaban por su ojo izquierdo, se saco la bandana sintiendo que le molestaba, abrió su ojo izquierdo el del temido sharingan, dejando que las lagrimas escaparan bajo la mirada algo preocupada de ella, que le había bajado la mascara-Yo solo huí, no quería verlo, no me importaba donde podía terminar, solo quería correr. Para mi suerte o quizás desgracia mi sensei me alcanzo, y al ver mi estado angustiado me llevo al Hospital de Konoha donde quede inconciente. Desperté unos días después, el tercero me miraba con semblante triste, sabiendo que aunque aparentara, estaba más que destrozado. Cuando salí del Hospital y entre al estudio de mi padre las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza. Las miradas que me dirigían eran iguales a las que le daban a mi padre. Lo odiaba detestaba ver el rostro de mi padre en vez del mió en el espejo cada mañana, seguía las reglas a rajatabla, cualquier cosa por librarme de cualquier vinculo con mi padre, pero por ello perdí a mis mejores amigos. ¿Que?-pregunto al ver como ella le rodeaba con los brazos y secaba sus lágrimas.

Ella no contesto, otorgándole minutos de silencio quizás solo porque sabia que aquello le dolía. El suspiro mientras se recargaba levemente en el hombro de ella, disfrutando del calor que ambos compartían y de los tibios roces que hacian, parecidos a leves caricias, que los inducían lentamente al sueño, por el rostro de ambos surco una sonrisa, que remarcaban en sus rostros la felicidad que ambos sentían al estar juntos compartiendo su calor. Fueron cerrando los ojos viendo borroso poco antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo quien ya les aguardaba.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol se asomaban imponentes, por entre los frondosos árboles y las montañas que remarcaban con una hermosura casi divina al lugar que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea de la Hoja, que era su hogar. Los dorados rayos del sol se combinaban con los hermosos rayos zafiro y esmeralda que emanaban de los árboles y el rió que destellaban la luz. Al verse rodeados de semejante espectáculo los shinobis se tomaron unos segundos para apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza. Se separaron en direcciones diferentes hasta las lagunas que rodeaban el lugar que habían usado para acampar, no querían que ciertos incidentes ocurrieran.

El peliblanco se desvistió y entro a las gélidas y casi congeladas aguas recargándose en una de las rocas que rodeaban la laguna. Suspiro sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos tensados por el arduo trabajo se relajaban. Su pensamiento se concentraba en otra persona, en Anko, últimamente sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en ella, casi todo el tiempo. La noche pasada le había demostrado un lado que el no conocía, uno dulce, comprensible, amable muy diferente a la Anko bromista, cínica, hiperactiva y escandalosa que él estaba acostumbrado a ver y oír. Definitivamente eran dos extraño jugando al juego del amor, de casualidad y sabían sus nombres, sin embargo, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse. Con aquel pensamiento salio del agua y se dirigió hasta el punto de encuentro.

De allí partieron hasta Konoha su aldea natal, en menos de horas llegaron hasta el portón que marcaba la ciudad, estaba destruido, apresurando su paso se acercaron. Entraron a la ciudad y comenzaron a luchar con todos los ninjas que encontraban en su camino. A la distancia se veían las llamaradas que producían los ataques de Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha. Y los demás Akatsukis recién revividos estaban destruyendo la ciudad, la batalla recién comenzaba, para todos...

* * *

ANBU-INU:Jaja, si esta bueno, el video. No no les voy a dar ni la mas minima y misera pista, wuajajajaja ¡me trague una mosca!. Cuidate hasta luego

Txiki:Jeje Hola, no es nada por cierto lo que te prometi ya lo comenze me oiste (me leiste, en realidad) y en cuanto a las parejas XD, ninguna de esas es o quizas sí O.o. Jaja cuidate hasta luego

Narushizu4ever:Piensa un poquito en la pareja, quizas la encuentre por ahi, medio escondida. Si fue una peticion cumplida jeje gracias, no me digas asi me sonrojo. Nos leemos

Dream-fighter-1556:Jeje Holas, creo que el tenedor volvera a estar cerca de mi lindo y blanco cuello, no es asi??. Por cierto acertaste es Shizune. Y si quien llama a las iners metiches (Inner:oye) mejor te hubieras quedado callada. Cuidate hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, ¿aquello había sido un sueño?. Quizás sí, vaya las ocurrencias de su mente. Observo la habitación, era de un color blanco resplandeciente, casi cegador, intuyo que estaba en un Hospital. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, confundido, y atolondrado por un dolor torturante, casi aplastante. Noto un ligero dolor en el costado, que aumentaba haciéndole difícil poco a poco, la tarea de respirar, llevo una mano a esa zona notando un liquido caliente. Bajo la vista, notando el color carmesí del liquido que emanaba de la herida recién abierta. Volvió a su posición inicial, esperando que la herida parara de sangrar. Pronto se paro y camino un poco dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

Llego hasta al armario con la respiración convertida en una jadeante y desesperada, forzó su brazo izquierdo, que estaba destrozado junto con el derecho a abrir la puerta del armario. Tomo algo de ropa, asegurándose de que le quedara, y se sentó en la cama intentando calmar su respiración. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que su respiración se convirtió en un debilitado sonido, casi inexistente. Desvío su vista hacia la ventana allí varios pájaros de rapiña poblaban el cielo gris, y oscuro que además era cubierto por una densa neblina. Sintió algo de tristeza y melancolía invadir su ser al ver el estado deplorable, y destruido en que se encontraba la ciudad.

Quería salir, a tal punto de sentir la gran tentación de romper las reglas del Hospital, quería ver el estado en que se encontraba la aldea y quería corroborar el hecho de que todos estuvieran bien. Pero la tentación parecía un deseo inalcanzable casi inverosímil en aquello momentos.

Escucho el casi inaudible sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y sus sentidos se alertaron ante cualquiera que fuera el peligro. Vio alguien de cabello rubio claro y ojos ámbar, suspiro más aliviado era la Hokague.

—Kakashi, que bueno que has despertado-dijo realmente alegre hasta que noto la mancha de sangre en la camisa de él. Suspiro y le indico que se le acercara, él se acerco con algo de miedo, casi temblando. Cuando estuvo cerca, ella arremango su camisa-¡Baka!, ¡no deberías de descuidar una herida tan grave!-le grito haciendo que se tapara los oídos. Comenzó a curarle mientras varios improperios salían de su boca.

Cuando termino de curarle salio de la habitación. Él aprovechando la oportunidad, salio de la habitación. Escucho varios cuchicheos de varias enfermeras, hum ahora que lo pensaba eran bastante molestas. Pasando a través de una habitación escucho los gritos de una de sus alumnas, era Sakura.

Se asomo en la puerta sin que nadie notara su presencia. Observo a Naruto parecía triste, en ese momento comprendió no había podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Le entendía y hasta cierto punto, se sentía culpable. La huida de Sasuke era su culpa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo, y por no haberlo comprendido lo suficiente, quería ayudarlo y todo lo que hizo fue empeorar la situación. Solo se había fijado en Sasuke, había obviado a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes fueron entrenados por los sannins, ellos eran sus senseis no él. Además podía entender el deseo inalcanzable de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, si hubiera podido salvar a Obito, si no hubiera estado tan ciego quizás él estuviera vivo en ese momento.

Apretó los puños sin quererlo. En ese momento sus alumnos voltearon. Sonrieron al verle, estaban realmente felices de verlo en pie, lo abrazaron con bastante fuerza...

Lo extrañaban.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!, hasta que al fin despertó-grito Naruto.

—¡Naruto!, ¡no grites es un Hospital!-exclamo la de cabellera rosada.

—Lo siento, además no pude traer a Sasuke-dijo Naruto muy arrepentido...

—No importa, Naruto, lo traeremos de vuelta eso es seguro-aseguro el peliblanco un tanto optimista...

—Aunque si se rompen todos los huesos dudo que lleguen a ninguna parte-interrumpió la voz de Tsunade en la habitación- Kakashi, Naruto mejor vuelvan cada uno a su habitacion. Ahora.-explico al ver la expresión de Kakashi.

Pasaron varios días, y Kakashi no sabia de Anko, no la había visto en todos estos días. Solo vistazos a través de la ventana, mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Ya hastiado de la atmosfera del Hospital y de aquel olor insoportable, se escapo a un lugar que solo él conocía o eso creía...

Tomo ropa del armario y camino hasta la ducha de la habitación. Después de haberse duchado se vistió dentro del baño y uso la ventana como medio de escape. Aterrizo y observo a su alrededor nadie caminaba por el jardín del Hospital. Perfecto. Realizo los sellos necesarios con algo de lentitud por el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. De improviso apareció en un bosque de hermosos árboles frondosos que, comenzaban a perder sus hojas por el otoño...

Se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol usando su brazo derecho como almohada y dejando reposar el otro en el pasto. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Sintiendo como la suave pero, gélida brisa de otoño movía su cabello blanco rítmicamente. Las hojas rebeldes insistían con posarse en su rostro, mientras leves rayos de luz solar se colaban por entre las hendiduras que formaban los árboles. Paso allí varias horas dejando que su cuerpo descansara en completa calma, sin preocupaciones que atender. Suspiro cansinamente cuando la noche llego y el firmamento se vistió con su negra capa adornada de estrellas. Se sentó en la verde grama y noto enseguida un chakra justo a su lado volteo y encontró a Anko sentada a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Anko, ¿que...?-fue interrumpido por un beso.

—¿Sorprendido de verme?-pregunto.

—Algo-contesto despreocupado mientras sacaba el libro de su portashurikens y su ojo comenzaba a vagar errático a través de las páginas.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Como se te ocurre salir así?-le reclamo.

—No veo ningún problema

—Estas herido, idiota-se explico-la mayoría de ninjas te están buscando, no sabes lo que preocupaste a todos.

—Lo siento, es solo que detesto estar así-se explico de la mejor forma que pudo.

—Bueno, estuve hablando con Tsunade-sama-el peliblanco presto toda su atención-dice que podrás salir del Hospital, solo si alguien la pasa contigo las veinticuatro horas-se río alegremente al ver la cara confundida de él-tonto, me mudare a tu casa

—¿Eh?-pregunto aun shockeado, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza-itai, ¿p-por que haces eso?

—Hum-gruño ella.

—Estas muy rara-le dijo.

—Hum-espero durante unos segundos-habrá un baile la próxima semana, para celebrar que todos hemos vuelto a la normalidad.

—Hum, ya veo-asintió no muy interesado.

Entonces todos los ninjas que lo buscaban aparecieron de un momento a otro y se lo llevaron. Ni siquiera supo como. Anko río sádicamente, por la mala suerte de su, bueno no sabría como llamarlo.

* * *

ANBU-INU:Hola ¿como estas?. Espero que te guste, jeje nadie ha adivinado la pareja, jaja se caeran de la silla al verla. Si´soy cruel wuajajajaja. Lo coerte en la parte más interesante y dicho sea de paso le di un comienzo inesperado al cap. A mi me pasa todo el tiempo y a veces, peor recuerdo la vez en que yo iba caminando (era chiquita, horita hago eso y me llevo un golpe en el estomago de lo mas bello) y me golpee la cabeza con la puerta, fue horrible y muy humillante (por suerte estaba sola). Cuidate hasta luego

Dream-figther: Hola, ¿como estas?. ¡Por que todos me amenazan!, ¿¡que tienen de bonito las amenazas!. (inner Simple, son contra ti) Jaja, muy graciosa. No importa si te tardaste lo importante es que llegaste. Por cierto, gracias. Cuidate hasta luego

Narushizu4ever:Hola ¿como estas?. Jaja si que bueno que te gusto el capi, (es la segunda amenaza que recibo) (inner: nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito) ¡ni loca (ya veo porque al tipo de la cancion nadie lo queria -.-). Jeje gracias que bueno que te gusto, espero que este te guste igualmente cuidense hasta luego


	11. Chapter 11

Después de varios días, por fin lo habían dado de alta. Abrió la puerta, sacando la llave de debajo del tapete y entro a su hogar. Una capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, abrió la ventana y tosió varias veces, sacudió levemente las repisas y demás muebles de su apartamento, con cierto fastidio detestaba hacer la limpieza y, detestaba que todo estuviera sucio, muy contradictorio, para cualquiera que le viese.

Camino hasta la cama y se tiro perezosamente, en ella, durmiéndose enseguida. Esa misma noche tendría que ir obligadamente a aquella fiesta, celebración o lo que fuera, y la verdad no le interesaba nada. Estaba feliz por los pocos daños recibidos en la aldea gracias a su estudiante, Naruto, quien ahora estaba un paso más cerca de convertirse en Hokague, pero la verdad prefería quedarse en su casa, cómodo, sin tener que hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día.

Durmió placidamente durante varias horas, sin darse cuenta de que se hacia de noche, ella entro a su departamento y él se despertó enseguida, corriendo hacia la entrada a atrapar al "intruso". Se sorprendió al verla a ella a pocos metros de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con una sonrisita infantil en el rostro, y una mirada un tanto bromista.

—¿Que?, pensaste que era un ladrón, lamento haberte decepcionado —le dijo fingiéndose ofendida.

—Debiste de avisar-el la regaño muy sutilmente.

—Hum, ya que.

—¿Para que viniste?-cuestiono sereno.

—Si te dijera que pronto vamos a ser tres ¿que dirías? —pregunto, intentan dar una indirecta.

Él enseguida capto el mensaje pero, quería hacerla sufrir un poco más.

—Alguien de tu familia se va a mudar con nosotros, alguna amiga-quiso hacerla ver otras opciones.

—Si te dijera que... ah se me acaban las indirectas. ¡Estoy embarazada! —le grito prácticamente.

—Si quieres lo públicas en el periódico. Aunque no me molestaría —se acerco mas a ella y poso un suave beso en sus labios. Sabia que ella estaba molesta y le encantaba hacerla enojar.

—Eres un idiota —Dijo molesta la Mitarashi mientras lo golpeaba, fuertemente en el pecho. Él tosió y la acurruco en contra de su voluntad en el sillón, dejándola sentada en sus piernas, saco su libro y se dispuso a leer.

—Suéltame, suéltame —protesto, retorciéndose.

—¿Eh?, ¿decías? —se aventuro a preguntar el pelibanco.

Ella resignada se recostó en su pecho y se dejo acurrucar por él, estaba exhausta y el estrés que había sufrido tan solo conspiraba en su contra, se durmio placidamente en sus brazos. Él sonrío sencillamente y metiendo su libro en el portashuriken, la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta la cama.

—Descansa-le susurro en el oído, ella volteo intentando oponerse a sus atenciones. La paro levemente y la arropo con una manta, ella susurro algo ininteligible, y se durmió de nuevo.

Unas horas después se despertó apresuradamente; y corrió hasta la sala donde Kakashi se encontraba. Él se paro del mueble donde antes se encontraba leyendo Icha Icha Paradaise. Ella lo miro asesinamente, y él solo sonrío. Ella señalo el reloj y él se encogió de hombros. Anko lo volvió a golpear en el pecho, y mientras él tosía, le bajo rápidamente la mascara y deposito un beso en sus labios. Se despidieron después de aquel momento y ambos comenzaron a prepararse para el baile de celebración, a pesar de que a ambos les parecía innecesario, debían ir.

Él entro a la ducha mientras todos sus pensamientos, se alborotaban en un gran tumulto, estaba completamente feliz, pero no sabia si seria un buen padre, considerando lo que había pasado con su padre hacia ya mucho tiempo, tenia razones de sobra para tener sus dudas.

Se vistió, y se dejo caer un segundo en la cama fijando su vista en el techo de color blanco, buscando un punto donde concentrarse para alejar sus propios pensamientos, y sumirse en una especie de burbuja, que le permitiría alejarse del mundo que le rodeaba, podía pasarse horas en aquella actividad sin cansarse durante horas, quizás por aquel motivo llegaba tan tarde.

Despertó de aquel letargo autoinducido cuando ya era cercana a las diez de la noche. Observo desde el umbral de la puerta sus muebles, como si los mirara por primera vez, estando recién comprado el departamento. El color azul marino, con detalles dorados de los muebles no había cambiado en nada con los últimos años, al igual que la pared que seguía siendo de aquel color crema amarillento, las escaleras de metal con peldaños livianos y débiles que se encontraban allí desde que compro aquel departamento, y además la mesa de madera en medio de su sala, era lo que se podía ver a simple vista, apenas se entraba, y era lo que había visto hacia ya quince años.

Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad a través de los caminos labrados con piedras y rodeados de árboles, cuyas hojas ya estaban caídas, por el invierno. Llego a la habitación donde se celebraría aquella fiesta, y miro con cierta curiosidad la puerta de color gris con un tosco letrero de madera en ella.

Entro sin pedir permiso, ni invitación y noto enseguida el ruido ensordecedor. Las luces sicodélicas y la mesa llena de sake y otros aperitivos indicaban que la Hokague ya debía de haberse emborrachado. Todos los invitados bailaban, excepto unos pocos que estaban en mesas, y que por ahora no les interesaba el baile, él era uno de esos.

Muy bien había unos papeles distribuidos en las paredes por toda la habitación que estaban llenos de colores chillones.

En todo caso, los anuncios gritaban "mírame".

Con tantas direcciones a las que mirar, ya se sentía mareado.

El gran salón estaba decorado de azul con algo de plateado, se veía muy bien, y reflejaba las luces sicodélicas perfectamente, a la izquierda del salón se podía observar un bar que tenia sillas de lustrada madera, y varias copas cristalinas encima de la pulida barra. Busco con la mirada a sus conocidos y los encontró en una mesa un tanto apartada, a pocos metros de esa mesa se encontraba una desesperada Shizune rogándole... esperen, ¿donde demonios se encontraba Shizune?.

—¡Kakashi!, ¡mi gran rival! —OK adiós tranquilidad y posible disfrute.

—Ah, hola Gai —dijo con gran desinterés, había sacado su libro, con el fin de ignorarlo. Escucho que la puerta se abría y vio por el rabillo del ojo , alli estaba...

_

_¿Quien hubiera pensado aquello?. Alli en frente de ella, estaba Naruto, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de claveles blancos con una rosa roja en medio, se inclinaba frente a ella y tenia los ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta._

_ Estaban en medio de un balcón de hermoso color blanco, algo apartado de salón de fiestas, estaba rodeado por algunas enredaderas que habían conseguido trepar hasta lo más alto de la torre y que tenían varias flores. Repentinamente el ambiente se tenso, mientras de la boca de Naruto salían las siguientes palabras._

—Shizune-neechan ¿quisiera bailar conmigo? —le había preguntado alzando el ramo de flores hasta la altura de su barbilla, ella sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y como sus mejillas ardían siempre había sentido especial atracción por la sonrisa zorruna de él, por sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio agitándose al sol, pero… verlo allí en frente de ella

_—Vera, usted yo siempre sentí una gran admiración y un profundo respeto por usted, pero ultimadamente pues... —sonrío mientras desviaba la mirada azulada hacia los árboles— usted me gusta, al principio pues yo no sabia que hacer, pero cada vez me sentía mejor a su lado y observe que era lo mismo que sentía de ataño por Sakura-chan, así que usted... ¿me aceptaría? —pregunto con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas._

—Esta bien, Naruto-kun —le llamo cariñosamente mientras tomaba las flores delicadamente de sus manos, y depositaba un beso en sus labios —Yo tambien te quiero— susurro en su oído, él sonrío feliz y correspondió al beso.

_

Anko, se veía realmente preciosa, en su vestido color púrpura algo oscuro sin su chamarra, aunque sabia que se sentía incompleta sin ella, se acerco a ella y la saludo, ignorando olímpicamente las protestas de Gai para que se quedara y compitiera con él.

—Hola, ¿como te sientes? —pregunto viéndola de reojo.

—Bien —contesto ella restándole importancia, y sentándose en una mesa. Todos comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, triviales hasta que un tema le llamo la atención.

—Anko vino encantadora hoy —elogio Gai, con una sonrisa galante ella frunció el entrecejo y él lo miro lo asesinamente. Él no entendió toda aquella agitación y le ofreció una mano para bailar, ella acepto gustosa, no había ningún problema en bailar con su mejor amigo ¿o si?.

Comenzaron a bailar bajo las miradas intermitentes del peliblanco, Anko sonrío pícaramente mientras lo veía a través del rabillo del ojo, y río un poco no tenia porque estar celoso. Poco después de que terminara el baile, la música se hizo muy escandalosa y la mayoría de la gente comenzó a emborracharse. Algunos pocos estaban cuerdos y preferían mantenerse así, de repente comenzó a sonar una música suave, eso tranquilizo el ambiente. En ese momento todas las parejas aprovecharon de salir a bailar un poco antes de que se acabara la noche.

Kakashi se sorprendió de ver a Naruto y Shizune en la pista de baile mirándose tiernamente, ellos eran la pareja novedosa del lugar. Se acerco a Anko y le ofreció una mano, ella se sorprendió ante el gesto y acepto algo sonrojada. Comenzaron a bailar al son de la tranquilizante música, y ella se recostó en su pecho exhausta, él la abrazo un poco y recordó la primera vez que la vio en aquella lúgubre cabaña, se sintió completo y pleno de tenerla a su lado.

Tan pronto como comenzó el baile termino, salieron al balcón del salón de fiestas y se quedaron viendo las estrellas mientras una pregunta vagaba en sus mentes: ¿como hubiera sido si aquel jutsu no les hubiera afectado, y no hubiesen descubierto los sentimientos que habían insistido en ocultar a trabes de los años?. No importa, era mejor así, algo se lo decía, mientras miraba tiernamente como la Mitarashi dormía en su regazo.

* * *

Termine no puedo creerlo, se siente tan... bien, tan triste, tan emocionante, es... indescriptible. Le agradesco a mis lectores, son los mejores y sin ustedes quizas nunca hubiera terminado. Agradecimientos especiales a:

Dream-figther-1556:Hola, gracias eres un apoyo incondicional. Muchas gracias, por cierto te seguire apoyando en tus historias, de verdad muchas gracias.

Narushizu4ever:Hola, siempre fuiste mi (por cierto, me dices que te parecio la pareja, jaja, ninguno la atino. Era un regalo para ti, por leerme y apoyarme desde el principio)

y ANBU-INU: Muchas gracias sin tus comentarios gracioso y motivantes, no hubiera podido terminar sin ellos.

Y oigan, no pongan esas caras largas, que tengo varias ideas en mente, es mas necesito una ayudita para un fic KakaAnko que planeo publicar, necesito un titulo, pista: trata de vampiros y no se me ocurre pero nada T-T. ¿me ayudan?.

Con esto concluyo oficialmente mi primer fic

THE END


End file.
